


The pain you put me through

by TD84



Series: That which makes us [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TD84/pseuds/TD84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is free once more, after having endured and survived Odin's punishment for past crimes. And what do you do with freedom?</p><p>He returns to Stark Tower, from where he just recently vanished, as he was forced to leave what was budding between Tony and him behind. But now he's back to pick up where he left off. Luckily, Tony seems hesitantly eager to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>Set after the end of You Gotta Rub Me The Right Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pain you put me through

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that read and liked You Gotta Rub Me The Right Way:  
> Don't freak out.  
> Read the full thing, before you send me hatred.
> 
> For those of you that didn't:  
> Feel free to read either part first, but I think it would make for a better experience to read this last.

Loki stepped into the room, in which Tony had asked him to meet him, in complete uncertainty of what to expect.

Tony was sat, quite obviously nervous, on the sofa in the main living room of Stark Tower. As he saw Loki halt just inside the doorway he raised the glass he was holding in a greeting. Loki could see the clear liquid swoosh, dangerously close to spilling, at the same time realizing this was not the man’s first drink of the day.

Not by far.

"Welcome back, Bambi", Tony smiled, putting on a confident front.

Loki smiled, but didn’t move further into the room. Not yet.

"Thank you. I must say, this invite came sooner than I expected."

Tony shrugged before he downed the remains in his glass.

"Meh. I’m bored. Jarvis is down, going through his yearly maintenance, so I have no one to talk to. Fury’s still pissed off since I threatened to blow him out of the tower, and has forbidden me to take part of any Avengers missions for the time being. And I think he’s also banned the guys from coming to see me, as you are the first living person I’ve seen since… then."

He stood up, swaying just slightly.

"Besides, you and I have some business to sort out, don’t we?"

Loki decided this was a good time to advance into the room, and did so. He should’ve expected the fact that Tony had been drinking heavily, and he tried to assure himself that it would serve his purposes well, since alcohol had a calming effect on the man before him. Lowering his guard.

"That we do", he confirmed, keeping his voice soft.

Tony kept his eyes on Loki as the god moved towards him, and Loki was pleased to see that he was not so drunk as to lose focus. And also, that he did not seem to object to the distance between them shrinking.

In fact, there was a longing in the man’s eyes, as if he was watching a long lost love coming back. Loki wondered if Tony was unused to having people return to him, and assumed by the look on the man’s face, that it was so. He understood the feeling, and was grateful, as he could then build his strategy around it. He closed the distance between them, slowly so as not to spook the man, and when he was within an arm’s reach he stopped.

"I missed you", he offered softly, instantly rewarded by how Tony’s breath trembled at the words.

The man took a step towards Loki, raising a hesitant hand to stroke the side of his face, to where a strand of raven black hair had found its way. Loki closed his eyes, the aching look in Tony’s eyes momentarily being too much for him to bear.

"How do we do this?" Tony whispered.

Loki took a deep breath, and opened his eyes again. Quickly weighing his options he decided to gamble. He had little strength or patience for any other route.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and saw the man frown somewhat, obviously not comfortable enough to answer the blunt question.

As the silence grew, he upped the stakes, and took a step back. Making Tony’s hand, that had stayed cradling his face, hang empty in the air between them. He let a sliver of bitterness find its way into his voice as he stated:

"If you don’t, there’s not much we can do."

He turned to walk away, aware that he had put his entire hope to the fact that the vodka had clouded Tony’s judgment enough to make him take a risk he most definitely wouldn’t have, had he been at his full senses.

As he felt a hand grip his wrist, preventing him from leaving, he smiled to himself, before turning again to face Tony with a reserved expression on his face. He could see a budding panic in the man’s eyes, and he congratulated himself at having made the right call. The threat of being abandoned was apparently Tony Stark’s Achilles heel.

"Don’t go!" he begged, before hesitantly stuttering. "I… I trust you."

The pleading words made Loki dare to wager another gamble, as he looked down at Tony’s hand, gripping his wrist. The silver bracelets were there, as always.

"Prove it", he whispered, careful not to make it sound like a demand, but rather a plea.

Tony’s alcohol fused gaze followed his, and found the bracelets. Again, he hesitated. Loki wondered if he should beg or move to leave again, and wasn’t sure which one would have the best effect. In the end, he decided on another route completely, and leaned in to kiss Tony, cupping his hands on either side of the man’s face.

As he stepped back, Tony’s eyes were staring into his, and after a few heart beats, the man slowly moved to remove the bracelets, letting them fall with heavy clinks to the floor.

"Come with me", Loki smiled, anxious to sound every bit as reassuring as Tony needed him to be right now.

Tony let himself be taken by the hand, and led away, into the bedroom. Loki could see a calmness finding its way onto his features, knowing it was not only alcohol infused, but the look of someone who had decided to let go. Someone who had put his life in another person's hands, and decided to trust that decision. Loki could only just contain his excitement.

This was going much better than expected.

Inside the bedroom, he moved to kiss Tony again, still very carefully as not to make the man rethink his decision, but letting a small amount of passion seep through. Tony’s breathing was quickening, and Loki gently pushed him down onto the bed, into a sitting position.

"Remember our safety word?" he smiled down at the man, who looked back up at him with a wry smile, in which Loki could recognize some of the confidence Tony usually flaunted.

"I still won’t use it", he retorted, and Loki nodded appreciatively.

"You won’t be able to, with my cock in your mouth", he teasingly informed him as he started unbuttoning his pants, to which Tony’s breathing quickened further.

He had only just managed to free himself as Tony’s mouth found its way around his length, and he gasped as he remembered how good it felt to push deep into him. He looked down, knowing he couldn’t keep his arousal from his voice as he stroked Tony’s hair.

"You were gagging for this, weren’t you?"

Tony offered no reply, only moved his head faster, and Loki let his head fall back enjoying the moment.

Knowing he could still chose the outcome of the situation before him.

He looked back down at the man, as if weighing his fate in his hands, even though he knew without a doubt what he would end up doing. He grabbed a hold of Tony’s hair, and pulled back so that he was forced to let go of his cock. The man’s eyes, aroused and still quite affected by alcohol, stared up at him, and Loki forced himself to smile.

"Stay", he instructed as he let go of the man’s hair, and went to pull the belt out of his pants, still in place around his waist.

Tony looked at him whilst wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Loki could see a smile behind it.

"Stand up", he purred when he had freed the belt, and was pleased to see that Tony did as told. "Turn around, hands behind your back."

Tony obliged even this, and Loki spared no time tying the man’s wrists together, tightly, making sure the only way he would get out of the restraint would be when Loki allowed it. He swallowed, as he could feel his excitement escalating rapidly at the thought.

"On your knees", he then ordered with a slight growl in his voice, noticing how Tony flinched a little at the sudden change of tone.

But still, he obeyed. The sight was glorious.

Loki again took a grip of his hair with one hand, using the other to hold his cock out to him, as he pushed Tony’s head towards it. Without hesitation, Tony went to work again, this time providing Loki with that much more satisfaction as the man was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. He could feel himself edging closer to coming, and slowed down. Not yet.

He reveled in the moment for a few more thrusts, before removing himself, taking a small step back. Tony was breathing heavily, a pleased smile on his face as he expectantly looked up at him. Loki looked back down at him, memorizing the last moments of this picture before him, before he raised his hand, and backhanded Tony hard across the face with such force the man almost fell over, but not quite.

Shocked, Tony stared back up at him, and would’ve raised a hand to the cheek that was growing red by the second, had he not been restrained.

"What the fuck?" he growled, obviously having sobered up somewhat.

Loki looked down at him as he replied, with a tone of voice he had not let out in the man’s presence since that time he sent him flying through a window.

"Silence."

He gripped the man’s hair once again, forcing him to look up into his eyes, which he knew were blazing with lust and a promise of violence.

"You are mine now, Stark", he hissed in the same low voice.

If Tony felt fear, it didn’t show. Only a growing annoyance was evident in his eyes and he tried to shake his head to make the harsh grip of his hair let go.

"‘Steve’", he snapped. "For fuck’s sake Loki, ‘Steve’!"

Loki chuckled at the safety word being thrown at him.

"This isn’t a game, Stark. Past agreements won’t save you now."

At this, the annoyance in Tony’s eyes melted away, replaced by the fear Loki longed to see. Only to instantly be replaced by anger.

"Let go of me, you freak!" the man roared, but Loki just pursed his lips, as if Tony was a child throwing a tantrum.

"Little Avenger", he tutted. "Not too long ago you loved what I did to you, in this very bed. I’m sure you will love what I have in store for you now. _Trust me_."

The last words were added with a malicious smile, before he quickly hitched an arm under Tony’s, lifting him up to semi standing and pushed him onto the bed. Tony, finding himself face down, with his legs bend down by the side of the bed, had no chance to reply before Loki’s knee pushed down on his back, holding him in place.

"Get off me!" Tony growled, as he regained his breath after having Loki’s weight push it out of him. "Why are you doing this?"

Loki smiled at the question, as one of his hands found its way under Tony’s body to unbutton the pants he was wearing.

"Why? Because I can, of course."

As he went to pull the jeans and underwear off Tony he could feel his arousal still, though it was not as strong and hard as he remembered it from the last time he had the man pinned under him.

This was understandable.

He maneuvered himself, still clothed, and sat down on top of Tony. The man bucked and tried to wriggle away from him, but Loki’s strength, coupled with the alcohol Tony had numbed his body with and the fact that his arms were firmly locked behind his back, made the attempts futile. Loki merely smiled, letting the man wear himself out under him, feeling his cock grow harder at the feeling of it.

"Get off me! I swear to god, I’m gonna kill you!"

Tony’s voice was still riddled with anger, but Loki took it in his stride. The threats were empty. The man was helpless.

As this realization slowly dawned on his victim, Loki could feel the man calming down underneath him, and the shouting quieted, being replaced by what he assumed was a calculating silence. He leaned down to whisper in Tony’s ear.

"You could always beg."

"Fuck you", the reply came, a furious hiss against the mattress.

Loki chuckled as he moved off the man, keeping a hand firmly pressed down keeping him in place. The other hand pushed his own pants down, stepping out of them. Tony obviously heard the sound of clothes falling to the floor, as he stiffened considerably under Loki’s hand. But before the man got a chance to try and escape again, Loki moved back on top of him, naked skin against naked skin.

"Loki, don’t do this", Tony tried reasoning with him, some of the anger having been replaced by what Loki recognized as fear. "Don’t…"

But Loki interrupted him by leaning down again, feeling his cock press against Tony’s ass, tensing as it did so.

"Husch, my darling", he whispered, pleased at the mocking tone he managed through his arousal. "It’s nothing I haven’t done to you before."

He licked the neck of the man shivering below him, tasting the salty sweat of panic having formed. Tony winced and tried to pull away, but had nowhere to go. Loki moved his hand up to his mouth to wet it. As he had done so, he moved it down to his cock, wetting it up in turn. As Tony felt this, he obviously panicked, started fighting again to free himself as his voice, now all fear and no anger, reached Loki.

"Please, Loki no! Don’t do this! You don’t want this! Please, just let me go!"

Loki smiled, as the begging only served to push him further down into the growing desire. The body wriggling underneath him also enticed him, and he moved himself in between Tony’s legs, pushing them apart with his own. Tony’s voice grew a pitch higher, panic growing even more.

"No! No no, Loki please don’t!"

Loki leaned forward, effectively pinning Tony down. Ignoring the pleas, he used his hand to guide his now soaking cock to Tony’s entrance. Starting to push in, he heard the man’s words gradually change from discernable begging to screaming. Having pushed all the way in, gasping as the feeling of Tony around him was divine, he pulled back out, only to start viciously pumping into the man.

He grinned through his pleasure as he could hear the screams grow louder, only to eventually die out as he didn’t stop, and to be replaced by whimpers. Tony was crying underneath him, and Loki bit his lip as the thought mercilessly pushed him fast towards his release. He reached out to grab a hold of the man’s hair, forcing his head up out of the mattress, where it had up until now been covered, muffling the sobs. Loki bent forward, pushing in still, and made the man turn his head so that he could look at his profile. Tony’s eyes were forced shut but tears still managed to stream from them, and his mouth was pulled into a pained expression. Loki pushed in deeper, enjoying how this made the man wince.

"Look at me!" Loki growled, but Tony didn’t open his eyes.

He pulled harder at his hair, forcing a cry of pain out through the incessant sobs.

"LOOK AT ME! Or I will kill all those you hold dear after I’m done with you!"

Tony’s eyes opened at that, finding their way to his. He could see defeat, beautiful in all its misery, flood through them, and Loki victoriously stared back down to meet it. He smiled, knowing every ounce of his being oozed superiority over this man, completely at his mercy. Holding his gaze, he pushed deeper still, and with one last primitive growl he felt himself come, hard and unrelenting, into Tony, who pressed his eyes shut once more at the sight of satisfaction riddling the god.

Loki panted, pushing in a few more times before finally pulling out. Tony lied unmoving, seemingly having completely given up, and Loki chuckled at the sight as he lied down on his back, beside the man. Tony didn’t shift, only kept his eyes forced shut, and Loki leaned over and kissed him. As Tony withdrew, still sobbing quietly and moving his head to face away from the god, Loki let his gaze linger at the man.

"You’re with me now, Stark. I’m sure you’ll be able to handle it."

 

"Loki?"

Natasha’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times, before turning to the woman who stepped into the room that he had only the day before been allowed to call his, inside her apartment.

"Mm?" he replied.

"You’ve been quiet for some time", she stated as she sat down on the bed where Loki was sitting. "What are you thinking?"

Loki pondered her question, knowing that a truthful answer would probably make her retract her offer of him living with her. He gave her a faint smile.

"No nice thoughts", he confessed.

She nodded, accepting this as a full answer.

"Thoughts don’t have to be nice, Loki", she replied, matter-of-factly.

She stood back up, and Loki was again amazed at how well she read him, as she went to leave him be, recognizing that he wanted to be alone with his dark thoughts. Before she left the room, she stopped and turned in the doorway.

"It’s your actions that make you."

Loki sent her a thankful smile as she closed the door after her, not waiting for a reply. He offered one nonetheless, in a silent voice.

"Thank you for reminding me."

He turned his gaze to the world outside the window. He wondered when he would see Tony again. And he wondered what actions he would take upon doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short intermission - an idea bubbling up in my head a while ago, that I knew I had to get out, before carrying on with the "real" story (which I still haven't started, so don't get your hopes up just yet).
> 
> I hope it has not put you off Loki completely, we will dive further into his mind when the next part of the series takes off. But it's safe to say, he is still riddled with darkness.
> 
> Who isn't, though?
> 
> Good thing it is the pragmatic Natasha that has offered him a room to stay in.


End file.
